Roark's Lullaby
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The members of the Roark family sing of their plans for little Roark Jr.'s future. Parody of "My Lullaby" from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Read & review, but no flames, please!


**ROARK'S LULLABY  
** A " _Sin City_ " Songfic By The Mouse Avenger

(Parodied off " _My Lullaby_ " from " _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ ")

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To those of you who are familiar with me & my work, it's no secret that some of the fandoms I belong to, are of a dark & sinister nature...And, now, here's another fandom I can add to this particular group: " _Sin City_ "!

Now, here's a little backstory on this fanfic: On October 31, 2012, after getting back into the " _Lion King_ " fandom, & discovering the " _Sin City_ " fandom, I was inspired to write a parody of Zira's song from TLK 2...performed by none other than the Roark family! ^_^ Think of this song being performed when Roark Jr. is just a little boy, & Senator Roark, his brother, & his adoptive nephew make plans for Junior's future.

Oh, & one other thing: this story is dedicated to Powers Boothe, who sadly disappeared into the next dimension on May 14, 2017. Goodnight to our much-beloved & much-talented shining star; until we see you in the second life, we will never forget the wonderful legacy & works you left behind in your first life. See you later, Powers. _(blows him a sweet kiss)_

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...  
All " _Sin City_ " characters, properties, & elements (C) Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, Dark Horse Comics, & Dimension Studios.  
The original lyrics to " _My Lullaby_ " (C) Walt Disney Pictures.  
This story, the concept behind it, & the rewritten lyrics to the aforementioned song (C) The Mouse Avenger (that's me).

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
Sleep, my little Junior...  
Let your dreams take flight!  
One day, when you're grown, you'll be  
Your dear old dad's delight!

 ** _(Spoken)_** **  
ROARK, JR.:** Goodnight.  
 **SENATOR ROARK:** Goodnight, my little tiger. Tomorrow, your education intensifies...

 ** _(Singing continues)_**

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
When you're climbing up the mountain  
To fame, fortune, & success,  
Playing by established rules can  
Land you in an awful mess!

That's why people in my family  
Proudly cheat & lie & steal  
(Not to mention even _worse_ things!)  
To make our big dreams real

The feel of cold cash in my hand,  
A thousand under my command,  
Devoted henchmen standing by,  
That's my lullaby!

Now, the good folks of Sin City  
Would prefer that I resign,  
But those poor fools have my pity,  
For to my job, I've consigned!

 ** _(spoken)_**  
Alas, I can't be Senator forever-as much as I'd like to! At some point, I'll have to retire, & enjoy my golden years...

 ** _(Singing continues)_**

 **KEVIN ROARK:**  
So, who'll follow in your footsteps  
When you're finally "off the air"?

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
I think your good cousin Junior  
Will make a perfect heir!

The melody of anguished screams  
As people's dreams tear at the seams,  
And all their aspirations die...  
That's my lullaby!

Mommy's gone, but Daddy's still around  
To love this little boy,  
Till he grows into a monster  
Born to ruin & destroy!

 **KEVIN ROARK:**  
Sleep, you little pipsqueak...uh, I mean, precious little lad!

 **CARDINAL ROARK:**  
One day, you'll become a fiend...

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
Just like your dear old dad!

The moans & groans of heartfelt pain,  
The thrill of good folks' pure disdain...

 **KEVIN ROARK:**  
The joy of iniquity!

 **CARDINAL ROARK:**  
Testify!

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
I can hear them shouting...

 **KEVIN & CARDINAL ROARK:**  
"What an awful guy!"

 **SENATOR ROARK:**  
Soon, you will be ready  
To bid your youth "goodbye",  
And let your inner demons fly!  
That's my lullaby!


End file.
